A wireless communications device, useful in many situations, typically includes a headset that communicates with a portable computer worn by an operator. The portable computer, in turn, communicates with a central station over a radio-frequency network. Such a device allows the operator to freely move around a large area, such as a warehouse, and continually remain in communication with the central station.
The environments in which such wireless communications devices can be used include a wide variety of conditions. One of the more common environments involves picking and stocking operations at a warehouse or similar logistics center. In such an environment, the headset of the wireless communications device is subject to various levels of abuse. This abuse includes receiving forceful impacts from numerous different sources, being exposed to moisture and temperature of the outside environment, and being exposed to environmental variations that accompany movement from one ambient environment to another. The headsets typically house electronic equipment that is easily damaged by moisture infiltration and variations in temperature.
Additionally, the headset should withstand constant manipulation by the operator and remain comfortable during prolonged use. Some environments include high levels of ambient noise and require the headset to function properly in such an environment. In other, less noisy environments, a light weight headset may be beneficial to reduce fatigue on the operator. Thus, different headsets are often employed depending on the anticipated environment.
Currently, there exists a need, unmet by the prior art, for a robust headset for a wireless communications device that resists moisture, resists temperature variations, is constructed from strong, corrosion resistant material and is comfortable for prolonged use. Additionally, there exists the need for such a headset that operates within high ambient noise environments as well as more normal noise level environments.